<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>a devotion to detail by Hirikka</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24884962">a devotion to detail</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hirikka/pseuds/Hirikka'>Hirikka</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>there's magic in a bard's song [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Djinn Jaskier | Dandelion, Emotionally Constipated Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Feral Jaskier | Dandelion, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia Has Feelings, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia Loves Jaskier | Dandelion, Geraskier Midsummer Mini Bang (The Witcher), Idiots in Love, Immortal Jaskier | Dandelion, Jaskier | Dandelion Loves Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, M/M, Mentioned Cirilla Fiona Elen Riannon, Mutual Pining, Non-Human Jaskier | Dandelion, Protective Jaskier | Dandelion</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 00:36:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>12,479</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24884962</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hirikka/pseuds/Hirikka</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When Geralt finds the djinn’s amphora and breaks it, he also breaks the spell binding the djinn to service. Jaskier is free for the first time in centuries; he could go anywhere, do anything, but the man who freed him looks so desperate for help that Jaskier can’t resist sticking around. After all, what kind of person tracks down an extremely powerful magical being to wish for a nap? Jaskier pretends that he is bound, that Geralt has three wishes. He’ll get to tag along, see more of the human world, and spend more time with the witcher. Geralt is procrastinating making the wishes; he’ll never admit it, but he likes the company and wants to put off the moment when Jaskier will leave.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>there's magic in a bard's song [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1861804</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>102</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1475</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Geraskier Midsummer Mini Bang</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>a devotion to detail</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Art by the absolutely wonderful <a href="https://bwideau.tumblr.com/">bwideau</a>! I had SO much fun working with you on this - it was a delight </p><p>Thank you to my betas <a href="https://tsukiwolf42.tumblr.com/">tsukiwolf42</a> and <a href="https://aedwritesfic.tumblr.com/">aedwritesfic</a>- y'all were great and helped so much with this!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>
  <em>"There was a devotion to detail here that could only come with genuine affection, perhaps even with love.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>-Jonathan Stroud</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>Jaskier was <em> free. </em> He didn’t know the how or the why, just took a moment to <em> delight </em>in no longer being trapped in a stifling magical container, bound and then abandoned for so long. </p><p>After a second, in which he mostly existed as a storm of wind and energy, he forced himself to focus—to see what had happened. There was a man, soaking wet from the waist down, a net on the ground next to him, the amphora that had trapped Jaskier broken in his hands. That was odd. He watched the man for a long moment before he drew himself into a human form, hovering in the air behind the stranger. </p><p>The man spun around, and <em>wow</em>, he was gorgeous.</p><p>“Are you the djinn?” the man asked in a wonderfully gruff voice.</p><p>“I am,” Jaskier agreed, watching the man appraisingly. His hands were clenched so hard on the amphora that one of the sharp edges had cut him; he didn’t seem to notice. Now that Jaskier looked closer, he could see the slump of the man’s shoulders, the dark circles under his eyes. </p><p>“And I have three wishes?” </p><p>Jaskier cocked his head, considering. He was free. Under no obligation to serve this man. With his prison broken, he had no reason to stay. Except for the desperately hopeful look on the man’s face, for the blood on his hands. </p><p>“You do,” Jaskier found himself agreeing. “There are some restrictions. I cannot alter destiny. Cannot cause true love or raise the dead. But, within reason, three wishes are yours.”</p><p>“I just want to sleep,” the man said, voice tinged with desperation. </p><p>Jaskier opened his mouth, about to explain that wishes really should be worded much more carefully; he could do <em> anything </em>with that. And besides, it wasn’t even worded as a request, let alone a command, but well, he didn’t have to follow anyone’s rules except his own at the moment. </p><p>He waved a hand and transported the man into his bedroll—suddenly a good deal nicer—in dry clothes and peacefully asleep. Nearby, the man’s horse snorted in alarm at the sudden burst of magic.</p><p>“Don’t worry,” Jaskier pitched his voice low and soothing. “He’s just asleep. He’ll wake in the morning, well-rested.”</p><p><em> He better. </em>The horse’s thoughts were distinctly threatening. Jaskier smiled; it was sweet to see an animal so protective. The people who had found his amphora before, well, there would not have been many creatures rushing to their defense. </p><p>**</p><p>Sleeping was <em> boring</em>, and it took such a long time. Jaskier had considered just <em> leaving</em>, but he didn’t really want to. This man seemed interesting, and honestly, Jaskier didn’t have anywhere else to be. So he settled down on a log near the fire and conjured himself a lute. He had always liked playing, but it hadn’t been something he had been able to do <a id="return1" name="return1"></a>recently.[<a href="#note1">1</a>]</p><p>**</p><p>Geralt woke up well rested. He stayed still for several long moments, enjoying the feeling. He was unusually comfortable, warm, and relaxed. There was music playing, something quiet and soothing. </p><p><em> Wait</em>. Geralt tensed, instinctively readying himself for a fight. <em> There shouldn't be music</em>. He was in the middle of the forest, alone, and the last thing he remembered, well, the last thing he remembered was telling the <em> djinn </em>that he wanted to sleep. He was suddenly wary; his request had been so vague—he hadn’t cared at the time, too tired to think straight, but now? The djinn could have done anything with that, could have cursed him to sleep for years. He took a deep breath to calm his racing thoughts and slowly sat up, looking around. </p><p>Roach was grazing nearby, looking relaxed, which meant it couldn’t have been any unreasonable length of time. Looking around, he spotted the djinn, sitting nearby with his eyes closed as he focused on the lute he was playing.</p><p>Geralt took the opportunity to examine the djinn; he hadn’t really looked at the creature the day before, too startled by everything that had happened. Geralt honestly hadn’t expected to actually find the amphora. He hadn’t even really believed in djinn.</p><p>The djinn looked human, young with dark brown hair. He was wearing a sparkling golden doublet threaded with delicate-looking embroidery. The hands holding the lute glittered with rings. He seemed like he belonged in a palace, not resting against a tree in the woods. </p><p>Geralt shifted, rising to his feet. The music stopped, and the djinn looked up at him.</p><p>“Feeling better?”</p><p>“Hm.” Geralt wouldn’t admit it, but he did feel much better. He didn’t trust this creature, didn’t want to say that it had helped. </p><p>“Well, glad to hear it,” the djinn chirped, standing up and placing the lute into a case by his feet. “You can call me Jaskier; I noticed you didn’t ask yesterday... But you did seem a little out of it, so I’ll forgive you for being rude.”</p><p>“Hm.” Geralt set about packing up his camp.</p><p>“And your name is?” Jaskier prompted.</p><p>Geralt didn’t answer.</p><p>“Listen,” Jaskier sighed. “You still have two wishes. I’d like to be able to call you <em> something. </em>You don’t strike me as the type to want to be called ‘master,’ so…”</p><p>Geralt made a face at that. “Geralt.”</p><p>“Geralt,” the djinn drew the name out. “Great. It’s a pleasure to meet you.”</p><p>Geralt snorted. Nobody was glad to meet him, and there was no reason that a magical being bound to his service would be any different.</p><p>“And listen,” Jaskier continued unperturbed. “Your request to sleep? Was worded <em> terribly. </em>You need to be more careful, or you could find yourself in some unpleasant situations.”</p><p>It should have sounded like a threat, considering Jaskier was the one with the magic, but the djinn sounded <em> concerned. </em>As though he was worried about Geralt. Geralt pushed the thought aside—it was ridiculous to think that this creature cared about him.</p><p>“It wasn’t really a wish.” </p><p>“Hmm,” Jaskier hummed. “I suppose not. Fine. You still have three. From now on make it more clear, or I won’t be doing anything.” He pointed a finger at Geralt as if to emphasize this. As if he hadn’t just granted Geralt a boon.</p><p>Geralt finished packing his supplies and placed the saddlebags onto Roach. </p><p>“What now?” Jaskier asked. </p><p>“Now I’m going to find a job.” He mounted and then looked down at the djinn. The broken amphora was still at the edge of his camp. “Where do you go between wishes?”</p><p>“Oh.” Jaskier followed his gaze to the amphora before waving a dismissive hand. “I’ll just follow you until you use your wishes.”</p><p>“Hm.” Geralt was not particularly interested in a travel companion, but he didn’t know what he would actually wish for. It was possible he had not really thought this through. He would have to come up with some kind of plan, but for now, he would just have to deal with the situation. “Make sure to keep up.” </p><p>He clucked to Roach, and she headed up the small trail back to the road. A few moments later, the sound of lute-playing reached Geralt’s ears as Jaskier sauntered after Roach, seemingly focused entirely on his music. Geralt considered asking him to stop, used to the quiet of the road, but it was actually rather soothing. He wouldn’t admit it of course, but he enjoyed the music. </p><p>**</p><p>Geralt was... not the most talkative. Jaskier found himself holding both ends of the conversation when he wasn’t playing his lute. It didn’t particularly bother him; he had been alone for so long that even the occasional grunts from Geralt were an improvement. Before this, he had rarely been allowed time to just enjoy <em> being </em> on this plane. He was usually ordered about in a big rush, and then he was sent back into the amphora. So he wasn’t complaining. He <em> would </em>like to know more about the man who had freed him, but he could be patient. </p><p><em> That does not seem true</em>, Roach responded.</p><p>“Oh ye of little faith,” Jaskier muttered.</p><p>“Are you talking to my horse?” Geralt asked, raising an eyebrow. As if he didn’t do the same thing.</p><p>“As if you don’t talk to her.”</p><p>“Hm.”</p><p>“She’s a better conversationalist than you at least.”</p><p><em> A very low bar,</em> Roach observed.</p><p>Jaskier snickered. “And she has a sense of humor.”</p><p>“Wait. Can you actually understand her?” Geralt asked.</p><p>“Maybe,” Jaskier said with a grin, before pulling out his lute and ignoring Geralt’s follow-up questions. See how he liked it. </p><p>**</p><p>A few days of traveling had passed in relative peace. Geralt didn’t seem particularly inclined to make a wish, but he also didn’t try to send Jaskier away. He still griped about the singing and talking, but his grumbling held less heat after a few nights of restful sleep. </p><p>Now that Jaskier had spent more time with the witcher, he could see the vicious grip that Destiny had on him—drawing him in to <em> something </em>greater than himself. It was no wonder that the poor man hadn’t been able to sleep, resisting the pull of Destiny the way he was. Jaskier couldn’t do anything about that, couldn’t break whatever bond Geralt had forged, but he could block the Chaos that slipped into his sleeping mind. It took little effort to grant Geralt that much, at least. And if Jaskier itched with curiosity about what the witcher had gotten himself into, well, it didn’t seem like Geralt would be making any hasty wishes, so he had plenty of time to work at getting through Geralt’s walls.</p><p>“Is something wrong?” The gruff question drew Jaskier out of his thoughts.</p><p>“Oh, no. Why?” Jaskier said, brightly.</p><p>“Hm.” Geralt glanced down at him. “You’ve been quiet for almost five minutes.”</p><p>Jaskier held a hand to his chest and fluttered his eyelashes. “Oh, Geralt, you <em> do </em>care!”</p><p>Geralt rolled his eyes, turning his attention to the road.</p><p>** </p><p>They could see a town in the distance. Jaskier skipped ahead, delighted; he hadn’t seen <em> any </em>people besides Geralt yet. It had been so long, and he was curious to see what humanity had been up to.</p><p> Geralt pulled out his coin purse, frowning as he counted his coin. “I don’t have enough to stay in a tavern. I’ll go in. See if there are any jobs. Either way, camping tonight.”</p><p>Jaskier made a face. “You know, there’s an easy way to solve the problem of not having enough coin.”</p><p>Geralt gave him an unimpressed look. “I’ll earn my coin.”</p><p>Jaskier sighed, playing up the theatrics. He didn’t need to sleep, so camping wasn’t really a hardship for him; but despite several good nights’ rest, Geralt still looked worn around the edges. He could obviously use a proper bed. And a bath. </p><p>“I don’t want to camp. I want a <em> bed</em>, Geralt. You wouldn’t make me keep camping when this is the first chance I’ve had to sleep in years. I’ll pay; no need for a wish.”</p><p>Geralt gave him a dubious look. “I don’t think that is how this is supposed to work.”</p><p>“Maybe, maybe not.” Jaskier waved a hand. “But your smell is very unappealing—what is that? Onion? It would make my existence much easier if you would take a bath.”</p><p>Geralt just grunted, nudging Roach into a trot that made it slightly harder for Jaskier to keep up. Jaskier waited until Geralt was outside the inn before he teleported right next to the man, making Geralt jump and growl in irritation. Jaskier flashed a bright grin before pushing past Geralt and into the inn to book a room and order food. Geralt followed, grumbling under his breath, but he didn’t try to argue when Jaskier presented him with a plate of food and the promise of a bath later. </p><p>**</p><p>“You a bard?” </p><p>Jaskier hadn’t noticed the tavern keeper approaching, so he was not entirely prepared for the question. “Oh, ah, what?” </p><p>The man gave him an appraising look. “Only a bard would think to dress like that outside a fancy party. If you play for a bit and get these folks into a better mood for drinking, I’ll give you and your companion free breakfast in the morning.”</p><p>Jaskier didn’t need the free food, obviously. He did, however, love music, and he couldn’t remember the last time he had played for an audience, if he ever had. He couldn’t resist the chance to do so now, so he mumbled an agreement. The tavern-keeper gave a nod before walking away. Jaskier picked up his lute and then paused, turning back to Geralt. “Geralt, what is wrong with my clothes?”</p><p>Geralt just rolled his eyes. “Go play.”</p><p>“Geralt!” Jaskier yelped, but the witcher just gave him a tiny smile and waved him off. </p><p>Jaskier huffed, looking at the outfit he had chosen—it was certainly more colorful than anything else worn in the tavern, but he wasn’t going to wander around wearing black all the time like <em> some </em> people. Well, he supposed if he already looked the part, he could play at being a bard for a time. </p><p>It turned out to be fun. He didn’t know any of the popular modern songs, so it was a bit of a rocky start, with more than a few complaints from the patrons. He did remember some drinking songs from the last time he had been out, and they had choruses easy enough that soon the patrons were singing along. When he finally decided to stop, he was dizzy from the rush of happiness he felt. He could definitely get used to this. </p><p>Jaskier paused. The idea of getting used to something, to anything really, was somewhat troubling. Certainly, Geralt would eventually use his wishes, and Jaskier would have to <em> leave. </em>He supposed he could continue to travel alone. Play at being human by himself, but he was already inexplicably fond of Geralt. The idea of traveling without him was less than ideal. Jaskier had been so lonely for so long, trapped in the amphora or under the control of people who considered him nothing more than a particularly useful tool. He didn’t want to go back to that.</p><p>“Shit,” Jaskier sighed. He made his way up to the room he had rented, trying to figure out how he was going to deal with this situation. </p><p>**</p><p>“Are you planning to make a wish?” </p><p>“Hm.”</p><p>“A wish?” Jaskier prompted. “The reason you searched for a djinn? It’s just, we’ve been traveling together for almost a month, and I <em> know </em> there must be things you want. There are certainly things I’ve wanted, like a decent bed and a <em> bath</em>.” </p><p>It hadn’t been that long since they were last in a town, but the settlements were far apart in this area, and Jaskier itched for another chance to play for an audience. He had several new songs he had been working on, and he desperately wanted a chance to play them. </p><p>Geralt glanced down at him. “We’ll be reaching a town in an hour, so you can have your bath and bed.”</p><p>“Geralt,” Jaskier huffed, “that’s not… I was just giving examples of things <em> you </em> might want. That you could wish for!”</p><p>Geralt was still looking at him, now with a judgemental eyebrow raised. “I have three wishes, and you think I should use them on a bed and bath?”</p><p>“Not necessarily. I just— Nobody has ever waited this long to make all their wishes, let alone a single one.”</p><p>“Hm,” Geralt said again, although this time it did not seem like an encouragement to continue talking.</p><p>“At this rate, I’m starting to think that you just like traveling with me. Is that it?”</p><p>“Don’t be ridiculous.” Geralt didn’t look at him as he said it, but he did nudge Roach into a trot. </p><p>When Jaskier caught up to them sometime later, Roach turned her head to look at him reproachfully. <em> You upset him.  </em></p><p>Jaskier spluttered for a moment. “What?”</p><p><em> Don’t upset him again </em>was the only response she gave.</p><p>“Roach, what do you <em> mean</em>?” Jaskier asked imploringly.</p><p>“Stop bothering my horse,” Geralt ordered, but he sounded amused.</p><p>“Uhg,” Jaskier sighed, “you two are the worst.”</p><p>Jaskier knew better than to keep pressing; it was clear that, no matter how much he wanted to know why Geralt was hesitating, he was not going to get an answer today. The witcher certainly complained enough about <a id="return2" name="return2"></a>Jaskier<sup>[<a href="#note1">2</a>]</sup> <span>that it seemed like he would want to make his wishes and have Jaskier gone. </span>Jaskier himself was perfectly happy to continue traveling with Geralt. He was really enjoying being a bard. The song he had written about Geralt seemed quite popular—and he had caught Geralt smiling when he sang it once—so overall he felt pretty good about how things were going. </p><p>Sure, sometimes walking down empty forest roads became unbelievably boring, and he had maybe once or twice lured a monster close enough that Geralt was forced to deal with it. But, in Jaskier’s defense, he would have stepped in if Geralt had been in any real danger, and he needed inspiration for his songs because Geralt still didn’t want to share any useful details. </p><p>**</p><p>The rules that Jaskier operated by did not seem at all consistent. Geralt had been trying to figure it out, but information on djinn had always been woefully incomplete. After a month, he wrote to Vesemir to ask if he had any information. It took another month for the messenger to finally track him down. </p><p>The letter was not particularly helpful. It was clear that Vesemir was suspicious of his motives in asking, and half the letter was thinly veiled warnings not to mess with djinn. The information it did contain did not seem to match up at all with how Jaskier acted. A bound djinn was able to use their magic to keep themselves alive and to grant the wishes of their master. They shouldn’t be able to do much beyond that, small tricks and disguises but nothing major—it was normally part of the binding spell placed on the djinn. They had tremendous power, so the bindings were usually strict and carefully put in place to avoid giving the djinn much control over their own powers.</p><p>The letter <em> did </em> mention a priest, Krepp, in Rinde, who might have more information. </p><p>Rinde was only a few days’ travel, so Geralt decided that it was worth paying a visit to this Krepp. Perhaps he would be able to provide some clarity. </p><p>**</p><p>Geralt left Jaskier playing in the inn, with a vague explanation about needing to get some of the less appealing ingredients for his potions. Once he was out of sight and sure that Jaskier hadn’t decided to follow him, he turned onto a side street, taking a winding route to the temple. </p><p>“Can I help you, witcher?” a voice startled Geralt from his thoughts, and he turned.</p><p>The priest was an average looking man, nothing in particular to distinguish him except that he did not smell of fear. He was clearly curious, perhaps concerned, but not actively afraid of Geralt.</p><p>“Are you Krepp?” </p><p>The man nodded. “Can I help you?”</p><p>“I was wondering,” Geralt started and then paused, considering if he really wanted to do this, “if you know anything about djinn.”</p><p>The priest, Krepp, looked at him for a long moment before brushing past Geralt and opening the door to his chambers. “I think you had better come inside.”</p><p>A few minutes later, the two settled at a small table with mugs of tea. </p><p>“Is there a particular reason you are asking about djinn?” Krepp asked. </p><p>“I heard rumors there might be one plaguing a city further south. It’s probably something else but”—Geralt shrugged—“figured it couldn’t hurt to be more prepared.”</p><p>Krepp, thankfully, seemed convinced by this lie. “If it is a djinn, there likely won’t be a town left by the time you get there. Still. I do have some knowledge that I can pass along. You know about the four Principles, yes?”</p><p>Geralt nodded. “The elements, right? It’s a way sorcerers think about the Chaos they use for their magic.”</p><p>“Exactly. Each of the elements exists on its own Plane, and djinn are beings from those planes. Djinn are natural reservoirs of magic for whatever plane they originate from—they have unlimited access to this magic. Sorcerers need to draw on Chaos, using their own energy to shape and control that power, therefore they are limited by their own strength and will. A djinn doesn’t have those limitations; its very being is Chaos.”</p><p>“So sorcerers try to capture djinn to use the creature's power?”</p><p>Krepp nodded. “Precisely. It is not an easy task, which is why it is so rare to see a djinn—or a magic-user with that kind of power. Not to mention, the djinn is not exactly happy to be captured and bound.”</p><p>“Hm.” </p><p>“This is a serious issue, witcher. If it truly is a djinn you are dealing with, you must be cautious. They are spiteful and deceitful beings. A djinn will do everything it can to make it impossible for you to express your wishes, or they will try to fulfill them in a way which will cause harm, so you must be careful in what you say, in how it is phrased.”</p><p>“Then why bind one?” Geralt asks.</p><p>Krepp raised an eyebrow. “You have lived a long time, witcher. Have you ever met someone who uses magic who would not jump at the chance to have limitless power? Even if there are only three wishes before the djinn is freed, there is much you could do with that.”</p><p>“True enough,” Geralt said.</p><p>“If the djinn is attacking, it is likely still bound to fulfill the wishes. You ought to seek the one who released it. If they are capable of making their wishes, the creature would be freed and should return to its home Plane. They might be spiteful, but they are unlikely to stick around and risk capture a second time.”</p><p>“Thank you,” Geralt told him. “I do appreciate the help.”</p><p>Krepp nodded. “Good luck, witcher. I do hope that the creature you find is something less dangerous.”</p><p>“As do I,” Geralt said, thoughts already drifting as he shook the priest’s hand and left the rectory. Geralt headed back towards the inn, trying to mesh what Krepp had told him with his own experiences with Jaskier. </p><p>**</p><p>The alderman approached Geralt that night, while Jaskier was playing, with a contract. It was a simple enough job: A noonwraith had been going after farmers outside the town. The pay wasn’t great, but it gave him the excuse he was looking for. He agreed and then waited for Jaskier to take a break.</p><p>“I have a contract.”</p><p>“Okay!” Jaskier grinned at him. “Are we heading out tomorrow, then?”</p><p>“No. I’m heading out tonight. It will take time to track the creature.”</p><p>Jaskier frowned, glancing back at the waiting crowd.</p><p>“You should stay,” Geralt told him, hoping that Jaskier would agree without a fight. “It won’t be an interesting one, and we’ve already paid for the room. I should be back tomorrow evening. The morning after at the latest.”</p><p>Jaskier still looked dubious. “Are you sure?”</p><p>Geralt nodded. “Really. It won't be a challenging hunt—or an interesting one.”</p><p>“Alright.” Jaskier nodded. “Go on then. I’ll wait here.” </p><p>Geralt nodded again before grabbing his pack and heading out to the stable. He could still hear Jaskier’s playing as he tacked Roach, and it tugged at something in him, to leave without the bard.</p><p>**</p><p>As soon as he had put some distance between himself and the inn, Geralt swung off Roach and set up a simple camp. He wouldn't be able to do anything about the noonwraith tonight, but he needed to get away from the crowds. Needed the silence so that he could think. </p><p>He considered what he had learned: Bound djinn had a limited amount of magic to use outside of granting the wishes of those who controlled them; they were capricious and would try to twist the wording of a wish to their own advantage. </p><p>None of that meshed with how Jaskier acted. For one thing, Jaskier seemed to be able to use magic in whatever way he wished. He frequently used it to improve his own conditions, often helping Geralt in the process. He was also helpful in general: He offered to help Geralt with his wounds, and more than a few times, Geralt had found supplies he was low on suddenly restocked. </p><p>Geralt supposed it could be that Jaskier was trying to lull him into a false sense of security, but it didn’t seem likely. If Jaskier had really wanted to be free of Geralt, there had certainly been opportunities to twist something Geralt said into a wish. Jaskier’s insistence on the phrasing seemed to be for Geralt’s benefit; he could have been free a dozen times over, if not for that.</p><p>Geralt growled in frustration; none of this made sense, and he hated it. He had always preferred the simplicity of his job—he was made to kill the things that hunted humanity. Sure, there were times he had been hired to kill creatures that were not truly doing any harm, but that was a rare exception. This uncertainty grated on him. </p><p>“What are we going to do, Roach?” Geralt muttered.</p><p>Roach snorted and bumped her nose against his shoulder. </p><p>He smiled up at her. “I know I could just make the wishes and be done with it…”</p><p>There was no one to answer. A summer rainstorm swept in, drowning out all other sounds with the patter of rain on leaves. Geralt moved his bedroll to a spot where the foliage was thick enough to keep the rain at bay and laid down with a sigh, considering his options.</p><p>He found that, despite all the warnings, he didn’t <em> want </em> to lose Jaskier. It was almost certainly foolish, could easily lead to at least a dozen different terrible outcomes, but the thing was... The thing was that Geralt <em> liked </em> Jaskier. He liked having the company, someone who didn’t flinch away or smell of fear around him. The bard was loud and ridiculous, clever and charming. Geralt’s thoughts stuck on that, wondering when he had started thinking of Jaskier as a <em> bard </em> rather than a djinn. Perhaps it should concern him, that he had lost focus on what Jaskier really was, but then, he knew the importance of <em> choices. </em>Jaskier wanted to be a bard; it made him happy, and Geralt thought that he might do everything in his power to keep Jaskier happy. </p><p>Of course, even ignoring the warnings about how dangerous a djinn was, Geralt wasn’t sure if Jaskier <em> wanted </em> to stay. Jaskier seemed happy enough to travel with him, which was why Geralt had been able to justify keeping him. After all, who knew what kind of person might find the amphora next. And unless Jaskier was a much better actor than he seemed, he was enjoying himself. Of course, he complained all the time, but he never actually seemed that upset. </p><p>The storm passed as Geralt drifted to sleep; the petrichor scent surrounded him, bringing with it a sense of comfort and safety. He was too close to sleep to really process the fact that this scent, the same as Jaskier’s magic, made him feel like he was <em> home.  </em></p><p>**</p><p>“I need a horse,” Jaskier decided.</p><p>“Hm.” Geralt wasn’t going to argue; they could travel faster if Jaskier had a horse. Geralt didn’t have the coin, but Jaskier didn’t seem to have any issue with that—and Geralt was trying not to worry about where exactly the djinn’s funds came from. </p><p>“I’ll be back.” </p><p>“What?” Geralt said, startled. This was the first time Jaskier had even suggested being able to leave Geralt’s general vicinity, and the closest town was at least a day and a half’s ride away. </p><p>“Well, I can’t exactly conjure a horse out of nothing, Geralt,” Jaskier said.</p><p>Geralt didn’t bother protesting that he actually didn’t know exactly what Jaskier was capable of. “Do you want me to come?” Geralt offered. He didn’t want to teleport or whatever Jaskier was proposing, but— “Do you know anything about horses?”</p><p>“<em> Geralt</em>,” Jaskier said in exasperation, “I’ve been alive for longer than I care to admit. I’m sure I can obtain a horse.”</p><p>“Hm.” Geralt was absolutely not convinced. For someone who had been alive for so long, Jaskier had enormous gaps in his knowledge that were odd and frankly alarming.</p><p>“Anyway, I’ll just be a moment; time isn’t real, et cetera.”</p><p>“Wha—” Geralt started to ask, but Jaskier was already gone. “Why has my life become so weird?”</p><p>Roach snorted.</p><p>“Yeah, I suppose it has always been pretty weird.”</p><p>**</p><p>Jaskier seemed quite pleased with himself when he returned 20 minutes later with a handsome white gelding. Geralt was extremely suspicious.</p><p>As they rode on, it became clear that he had been right to be suspicious. Jaskier’s mount, Pegasus, was walking so slowly that Geralt was half convinced the horse had fallen asleep. “We traveled faster when you were walking,” he groused.</p><p>Jaskier looked up from his lute. He had been playing since he returned, trusting that Pegasus would follow Roach. “I was getting tired, Geralt.”</p><p>“Can you even get tired?” Geralt asked, bringing Roach to a stop so that Pegasus would be able to catch up.</p><p>“That would be telling,” Jaskier said cheerfully. </p><p>Pegasus, seeing that Roach had stopped, decided this meant he could as well, so he sauntered to the side of the road to crop at the grass.</p><p>Geralt resisted the urge to groan.</p><p>**</p><p>“Jaskier?”</p><p>Jaskier looked up from the notebook he had been scrawling in. “Yes?”</p><p>“What happens when I make the final wish?” Geralt spat the question, desperate to get the words out before he reconsidered.</p><p>Jaskier was silent for a moment before he turned to face Geralt. “I’d go back,” Jaskier paused, seeming to consider his words, “until someone else summoned me.”</p><p>“Hm.”</p><p>“Why do you ask?” He sounded almost nervous.</p><p>Geralt shrugged. He couldn’t think of an answer that wouldn’t be too revealing. That wouldn’t show exactly how much he <em> liked Jaskier. </em>“If you were free, no longer bound, where would you go then?” </p><p>Jaskier huffed. “I could go anywhere if I was free. I could go back to”—he waved a hand—“the elemental plane I lived in once, but...”</p><p>“But?” </p><p>“But when I’m there, I’m not really… myself, I suppose. It’s difficult to describe. It’s not bad, not really, but I kind of like being myself. I like having my own identity.”</p><p>“Hm.” Geralt let the conversation end there, watched as Jaskier flashed a small smile before returning to his notebook.</p><p>Geralt resolved to use his last wish to free Jaskier. He would ask Jaskier the best way to phrase it, to make sure that he wouldn’t be bound again and would be able to do what he wanted in the future. He could do that much. Then at least <em> one </em>of them would be happy. </p><p>**</p><p>They were in Kernow when they heard the news that the heir to the Cintran throne had died, lost at sea along with her husband. Jaskier didn’t pay much attention; the affairs of mortal courts weren’t something he’d had time to catch up on, and Geralt had no interest in politics. He thought nothing of the news at first. That evening, though, after he finished his set at the inn, he noticed that Geralt seemed much gloomier than usual. </p><p>“Is something wrong?” Jaskier asked, not really expecting an answer, but hoping for one regardless.</p><p>“I think it’s my fault.”</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“My fault that Pavetta and Duny... that they died.”</p><p>“How on earth could that be your fault, Geralt?” Jaskier rolled his eyes. <em> Honestly, this man feels guilt for the strangest things. </em></p><p>Geralt grimaced. “I’ve been ignoring Destiny. It’s trying to force my hand.”</p><p>“Okay…” Jaskier said slowly, “do you want to give me a few more details there?”</p><p>“A few years ago, I claimed the law of surprise from Duny after I saved his life.”</p><p><em> Oh</em>. Well, that would certainly explain the way Destiny seemed to shadow Geralt.</p><p>“A child?” Jaskier guessed.</p><p>“Yes,” Geralt sighed. “I don’t know what I was thinking. I swore I wouldn’t go back, wouldn’t interfere with their family. Apparently that didn’t work.”</p><p>“Geralt”—Jaskier reached out, placing his hand on the witcher’s shoulder—“this probably had nothing to do with you.” He wasn’t actually sure of that, of course—Destiny could be an absolute bastard—but he didn’t like to see Geralt hurting. </p><p>“Hm.” Geralt didn’t sound like he believed Jaskier, but he leaned into the touch slightly, seeming to take comfort from the contact. </p><p>Jaskier hesitated for a moment. “A wish cannot undo the bond you created, but if you wish it, I can offer some amount of protection: keep the child safe, protect her living family.”</p><p>Geralt looked up, desperate hope in his golden eyes.</p><p>“I can only do so much,” Jaskier hastened to add. “I cannot hold your destiny at bay forever, but I can give you time. Give the child time. I am sorry I can’t do more.”</p><p>“Jaskier,” Geralt’s voice almost broke over the name. “No. That is... more than I could have hoped for. If a wish can keep her safe, even for a time… The path is no life for a child. I would not wish that fate on anyone.”</p><p>Jaskier noded, determined, and more than a little pleased that he had found a way to ease some of the weight that Geralt carried. He helped Geralt with the wording, making sure it would be binding. It didn’t matter, not really, not when Jaskier was doing this of his own free will, but it would ease Geralt’s mind, keep him from worrying. </p><p>And so, the first wish was made. </p><p>**</p><p>Geralt slid off Roach’s back with a barely suppressed grunt of pain. He muttered soothing words to the mare as he removed her tack and placed the monster’s head out of the way; he would need to return to the town with it in the morning to collect his payment, but he couldn’t think about that now. Had to focus on taking care of Roach and ignoring the pain in this leg. He ignored the feeling of Jaskier’s eyes on him as he gave Roach a thorough brushing. </p><p>After he finished, he limped over to sit by the fire. He rummaged in his pack until he found his bottle of Swallow. He grimaced at the nearly-empty bottle and returned it to his pack. He wasn’t sure when he would be able to make more; better to save it for something more dire. The bleeding had mostly stopped, and while the wound was deep, it was not life-threatening. He was contemplating if he had the energy to stitch it closed tonight when Jaskier spoke. </p><p>“Can I?” Jaskier asked, gesturing towards the wound.</p><p>“It’s better to live with the pain,” Geralt said, remembering an old lesson from one of his instructors during his training. “Let it roll away, then it doesn’t have power over you.”</p><p>“Whoever told you that sounds like a wonderful and cheerful person,” Jaskier said, inching closer to Geralt.</p><p>“Hm,” Geralt muttered, staring into the fire.</p><p>“Any other useful warrior stoic arguments?” Jaskier pressed.</p><p>“I don’t need the help,” Geralt said. He could stitch the wound himself. It would heal in a few days, faster if he managed to find an inn to stay at without having to ride too far. The closest town—the one that had hired him—had made it clear that they wouldn’t be allowing him to stay, but he might have more luck at the next. </p><p>Jaskier huffed at him, “You may not <em> need </em>help, but it’s foolish to refuse help when it is offered freely.” He held up a hand to stop Geralt from protesting. “Nope. No more arguing.” </p><p>Jaskier’s hand was gentle as he adjusted Geralt’s leg to give himself a better vantage point. Geralt remained silent, gaze fixed on Jaskier as he frowned in concentration, holding his hand above the wound. Geralt felt his medallion tingle, as the petrichor smell of Jaskier’s magic filled the air, a sweet scent that Geralt found comforting despite himself.</p><p>“There,” Jaskier said, pulling away, “that should be better.”</p><p>Geralt grunted as he stood, testing the weight on his leg and trying not to miss the feeling of Jaskier’s soft touch. </p><p>**</p><p>Jaskier had been unusually quiet that morning. It had only been four months, hardly a blink in time for either of them, but Geralt was disgruntled to find that he had already grown accustomed to Jaskier’s cheerful commentary or his playing. Riding in quiet was discomfiting.</p><p>“Are you alright?” Geralt found himself saying without any apparent input from his brain. He grimaced and was glad Jaskier was slightly behind him and couldn’t see his expression.</p><p>“Hm?” Jaskier still seemed distracted. “Oh, yes. Just thinking.”</p><p>Geralt slowed Roach slightly so they were walking next to Jaskier and Pegasus. “About?”</p><p>Jaskier smiled at him. “There should be a way for you to call me if you need me and I’m away.”</p><p>“Why?”</p><p>Jaskier gave him a <em> look</em>. “In case you need help? Or want to make a wish?”</p><p>“I can just wait ‘til I get back to the inn,” Geralt said. He didn’t want Jaskier to worry about this. Honestly, he would prefer it if neither of them thought about the wishes, as it might lead to more questions about why he hadn’t used them.</p><p>“Geralt,” Jaskier sighed, “what if it's an emergency?”</p><p>Geralt shrugged.</p><p>“Listen, I’m going to tell you something that will work, but you must swear never to tell another soul.” He pointed a finger at Geralt. “Your swear <em> will </em>be magically binding.”</p><p>“What,” Geralt said, trying to keep his tone level, “the fuck are you planning to tell me?”</p><p>“My true name.” Jaskier shrugged as if it was not a big deal, but Geralt felt as though he had been sucker-punched. He had just barely allowed himself to hope that Jaskier actually wanted to spend time with him. This was so far beyond that. A true name for a djinn represented an unfathomable amount of power, so they were a closely guarded secret. Even the spells to bind them did not require knowing their true name, or it would be impossible to ever capture one. The level of trust this suggested was staggering. Even if he was bound not to tell anyone else, Jaskier’s true name would allow him to control the djinn even after the bonds of his service ended.</p><p>“Why?” Geralt asked.</p><p>“Why?” Jaskier waved a hand. “Were you not listening, Geralt? So that you can call me if you need me. That way, I’ll hear you no matter where either of us is.”</p><p>“No,” Geralt growled, frustrated. “Why would you trust me with this?”</p><p>“Oh.” Jaskier blinked at him as if surprised by the question. “Because I know you won’t use it for anything bad; you’d only use it if you really needed to.” He made a face. “Knowing your whole thing”—he waved a hand at Geralt—“you might not even use it <em> then</em>, but I’m hoping you will.”</p><p>Geralt didn’t say anything. He couldn’t believe Jaskier, but he also didn’t have the words to express any of the turmoil he was feeling.</p><p>“Hey,” Jaskier called.</p><p>Geralt looked over, meeting sky blue eyes.</p><p>“Geralt, I trust you. I trust you with my life, so why not with my name?”</p><p>Geralt opened his mouth, closed it. He didn’t know what to say, and he couldn’t keep looking at the warmth, the fondness in Jaskier’s gaze. He wanted to tell Jaskier that he shouldn’t be so trusting, shouldn’t give this kind of power to someone so undeserving. He also wanted to thank Jaskier. To say something to express how warm and happy it made him feel to have someone trust him so completely.</p><p>“Hm,” he said instead of any of that.</p><p>Jaskier laughed, a bright joyful sound.</p><p>“Fine. I swear that I will never tell anyone your true name.”</p><p>Geralt felt a slight tremble in his medallion as the magic took effect.</p><p>Jaskier smiled at him. “It’s <em> Ainetaedh. </em>Say it so I know you have the pronunciation right.”</p><p>“<em>Ainetaedh</em>,” Geralt repeated. He could <em>taste </em>the power of the name. It felt like warmth and sunlight. </p><p>He looked up to see Jaskier watching him with an unreadable expression before the djinn ducked his head and busied himself with his lute. The moment, whatever it was, passed, and Geralt let the music wash over him, allowing it to distract him from his thoughts. </p><p>**</p><p>“Geralt, I just met the most horrible man!” Jaskier waved his arms to emphasize his point, a blur of motion and rage.</p><p>“Hm?”</p><p>“His name is Valdo Marx, and he is the worst being I have had the displeasure of meeting in centuries! The absolute bastard called me a talentless wastrel! Geralt, do you <em> know </em>how long I’ve been playing for?” Jaskier spun on his heel, waking over and picked up his lute and then growled a curse and placed it gently back in its case. “He said I was ‘pandering to the taste of the masses’ as if what, playing music people enjoy is pandering?”</p><p>“Hm,” Geralt offered when Jaskier looked to him.</p><p>“And then! And then he had the gall to ask me to bed him! Said he could teach me some things!” The ozone smell of anger was tinged with actual distress now, and Geralt felt his amusement abruptly vanish. “As if I would be interested in some self-important ass who thinks that I should jump at the chance just because he has a position in some court,” Jaskier continued before flinging himself into the bed next to Geralt. Whatever he said next was muffled by the pillow.</p><p>Geralt waited to see if more was forthcoming, but Jaskier seemed to have finished.</p><p>“What court?” he asked after another long moment.</p><p>Jaskier turned his head so he could squint up at Geralt. “Cidaris. Why?”</p><p>Geralt shrugged. “Wanted to make sure I didn’t visit any time soon. Wouldn’t want to be subjected to subpar music.”</p><p>Jaskier brightened instantly, and Geralt felt ridiculously pleased with himself. “You are so sweet,” he said, sitting up and pecking Geralt on the cheek before sprinting back into motion. He scooped up his lute again. “I’m going to see if I can find a more pleasant audience to earn us some extra coin.”</p><p>Jaskier took two steps towards the door before he froze. They could both hear the sounds of a string instrument from the common room below. It was followed by someone singing in a deep baritone. Geralt would admit that he didn’t know much about music, but Valdo’s playing was certainly less pleasant than Jaskier’s.</p><p>“Oh!” Jaskier turned his back on the door with a huff. “That <a id="return3" name="return3"></a>stymhalist<sup>[<a href="#note1">3</a>]</sup> must have followed me.” </p><p>Geralt watched warily as Jaskier put his lute away again; the man was still muttering curses, and Geralt was wondering what he should do if Jaskier decided to go down and fight this other bard. Jaskier seemed genuinely upset as he knelt by his lute case, and Geralt cast about for something that might distract him, feeling completely out of his depth. It took him a moment before he landed on a solution.</p><p>“Jaskier.” The bard looked up, blue eyes watery as if he was about to cry, and Geralt continued in a rush—desperate to prevent that. “Come here,” he instructed, patting the bed next to him. “I’ll tell you the story of the time I saved a man who had been turned into a cormorant. His sister tried to save him by weaving him a shirt out of nettles. It would probably”—he took a deep breath, unable to believe he was really about to suggest this—“it would probably make a good ballad.”</p><p>“Geralt,” Jaskier gasped. He jumped to his feet, grabbed a notebook and quill from his pack, and practically skipped over to sit cross-legged on the bed. “What a wonderful idea! I shall have to change it from a cormorant, of course; there’s nothing <em> romantic </em>about a cormorant. Perhaps a swan?”</p><p>Geralt frowned at him. “Why is a swan more romantic than a cormorant?”</p><p>Jaskier gave him a thoroughly unimpressed look. The look suggested that arguing would be pointless—and would probably result in a <em> very </em> long rant about symbolism. </p><p>Geralt huffed but didn’t argue, just settled back more comfortably and started the tale. He didn’t feel entirely comfortable talking about himself—his past—but he couldn’t find it in himself to regret the offer when Jaskier was smiling at him so sweetly. </p><p>**</p><p>Geralt was out on a hunt and wouldn’t be back for several hours, so Jaskier needed something to occupy himself. He had just taken up his lute to play— When he felt himself being drawn by his true name<em>. </em>Jaskier hadn’t really expected Geralt to ever use it. He had debated with himself over the risk of sharing his name but it had been worth it, providing some amount of comfort when the witcher went on hunts alone.</p><p>The fact that Geralt was using it now meant that something truly terrible had happened, and he needed to leave immediately; he threw his lute over his shoulder and darted out the door, ignoring the protests of the patrons. As soon as he was out of sight, he gave in to the pull and was instantly teleported, the power of the name drawing him to Geralt.</p><p>Geralt who was passed out on the ground, bleeding <em> so much.  </em></p><p>Jaskier hissed out a series of curses as he focused his magic on Geralt. A snarl behind him drew his attention for a moment; an endraga was stalking towards them, climbing over its fallen companions.</p><p>Jaskier cursed again, throwing up a protective shield and returned his focus to Geralt. It took longer than he would have liked to stabilize Geralt; the injuries were severe, and Jaskier had to maintain careful focus to make sure that everything knit back together correctly. Humans, even witchers, were so delicate, so easy to break. </p><p>As soon as he was sure Geralt was mostly healed, Jaskier turned his attention back to the monster. He felt his rage growing as he stepped out of his shield, leaving it up around Geralt. How <em> dare </em> this creature try to take Geralt? How dare it touch something that was <em> his</em>?</p><p>The monster, sensing his power, his anger, started to back away chittering. Jaskier didn’t bother trying to understand it; he just sent out a blast of power. </p><p>**</p><p>Geralt woke up, which was unexpected. He remembered the fight, the colony much larger than he had been expecting, a lucky hit that left him close to blacking out, bleeding, dying. He remembered calling Jaskier, using his true name. He could still <em> taste </em>the power of that name. He couldn’t remember anything after that, but he was alive and wasn’t in any pain. He could hear the strumming of a lute nearby.</p><p>Geralt levered himself into a sitting position, wincing as the world spun in front of him.</p><p>“Careful”—a warm hand on his shoulder, steadying him—“I healed your injuries but it required a lot of magic; it will take a few more minutes for your body to adjust.”</p><p>Geralt opened his eyes again, squinting against the bright sunlight. Jaskier was seated in front of him, the smell of petrichor still lingering in the air. When Geralt didn’t show any signs of being in pain, Jaskier relaxed. “What happened?”</p><p>Jaskier was silent for a moment, an unreadable expression on his face as he removed his hand and settled on the ground next to Geralt, picking up his lute again. “You called me,” he said eventually. “You were in bad shape. Really bad. But you managed to make a wish—to survive—before you passed out.”</p><p>Geralt nodded, accepting the explanation. He didn’t remember speaking the words, but why else would Jaskier have healed him when it had obviously taxed him so much? The bard looked pale, dark circles under his eyes—clearly, the cost for this magic had been much steeper than anything he had seen Jaskier do before.</p><p>“The endregas?”</p><p>“Dead,” Jaskier said easily. “Figured that was part of the wish. You weren’t going to survive if there were still angry monsters lurking around.”</p><p>“Thank you,” Geralt rasped. </p><p>Jaskier ducked his head. “Not a problem.”</p><p>“Hm.” Geralt almost pressed—Jaskier seemed to be nervous, hiding something—but honestly, he didn’t want to. He wanted to enjoy this: the warm fire and soft lute playing as Jaskier worked on a new tune. The sense of peace and safety he hadn’t known in years. </p><p>**</p><p>The town they arrived at was more of a small city. Jaskier could sense Geralt’s reluctance to enter. “Come on,” he called. “You need information on this job.”</p><p>“Hm.”</p><p>“And it’s been years since I got to see a midsummer celebration. Please, Geralt? Just one night?” He pouted at Geralt. The witcher closed his eyes and took a deep breath. Jaskier grinned, knowing he had won. “Great! I’ll book us a room. You can go find out about the job. I’ll find you once you’re done.”</p><p>“Hm,” Geralt said, but he clucked to Roach and headed in the direction of the alderman’s house.</p><p>Jaskier watched him until he was out of sight before he turned Pegasus and went to find the nicest inn in the town. </p><p>“We don’t have any rooms left,” the innkeeper said, trying to turn to another patron.</p><p>“Are you sure?” Jaskier asked.</p><p>The innkeeper blinked at him. “Ah, actually. We do have one room available.”</p><p>“Excellent.” Jaskier grinned, taking the key to a room that hadn’t existed 30 seconds ago.</p><p>He stowed their packs in the room, asked a maid to send up a bath, and set out to find Geralt.</p><p>**</p><p>Geralt found Jaskier sometime later in the market, thoroughly distracted by the various vendors. “You’re like a magpie,” he remarked, as he came upon Jaskier examining a jeweler's booth.</p><p>“Just because you have no fashion sense,” Jaskier sniffed, mock offended. </p><p>Geralt would have responded, but his attention caught on the sparkling sapphire earring the bard was now wearing. He swallowed, his throat suddenly dry. Thankfully, Jaskier didn’t notice the reaction, assuming it was just Geralt’s usual reticence. </p><p>The jeweler passed a small wrapped package to Jaskier.</p><p>“Thank you, my good sir,” Jaskier said with a wide smile.</p><p>Geralt took the moment that Jaskier was distracted to try to center himself. </p><p>“Anyway, Geralt,” Jaskier said, touching his arm to get his attention, “we should head back to the room. Get you a bath and some food.” </p><p>Geralt hummed his agreement, trying not to pay attention to the way the sapphire winked in the sunlight.</p><p>Jaskier chattered as they walked back to the inn, Geralt only half listening as his thoughts raced. He had noticed that Jaskier was attractive, but he hadn’t focused on it. Had been able to ignore it. For some reason, now, in the warm midsummer morning, it was impossible to shove the thought aside. And, worse, it wasn’t just attraction. Geralt was <em> fond </em>of Jaskier. Liked his company and his music. Enjoyed having a traveling companion, even if Pegasus did mean that it took almost twice as long to get anywhere. </p><p>He couldn’t think about that, though, couldn’t let his mind go there. He only had one wish left, and then Jaskier would leave.</p><p>**</p><p>“Oh, good!” Jaskier chirped. He had clearly spent the time Geralt had been in the bath curating a new wardrobe; clothes were scattered throughout the room. Jaskier himself was in a new outfit, a pale rose-colored doublet with elaborate floral embroidery around the collar. The doublet was sleeveless, and the chemise he was wearing underneath had billowing sleeves made of delicate-looking lace.</p><p>Geralt blinked at him, momentarily unable to form words. </p><p>“Are you ready to go?” Jaskier asked, seeming unaware of Geralt’s reaction.</p><p>“Hm,” Geralt replied. </p><p>Jaskier grinned brightly. “I was going to get you a change of clothes as well, but I didn’t want you to feel uncomfortable”—he waved a hand at Geralt, golden rings catching the light—“even if you do look rather dour.”</p><p>“I’m fine like this,” Geralt managed.</p><p>“Well,” Jaskier sighed, “I suppose the black does suit you.”</p><p>Geralt started for the door, hoping that would be the end of it. </p><p>“Wait!” Jaskier called. “I do have something for you.” The bard trotted over the table, picking up the wrapped item he had purchased earlier and holding it out to Geralt. </p><p>Geralt just stared at him. “Why?”</p><p>“Open it,” Jaskier said with a huff, pressing the package into Geralt’s hands.</p><p>Geralt took it, carefully tearing off the paper. It was a silver hair clasp in the shape of a wolf. It was obviously well-made, intricately detailed. Geralt stared at it for a long moment, unsure of what to say.</p><p>“Do you like it?” Jaskier asked. “I thought it might help—especially in the summer—to keep your hair out of the way. Probably would be better than the leather ties. If you don’t like it, though—”</p><p>“Jaskier,” Geralt cut off the babbling.</p><p>Jaskier stopped speaking but still seemed reluctant to make eye contact.</p><p>“It’s—” Geralt paused, swallowed around the lump in his throat. “It’s nice. Thank you.”</p><p>Jaskier looked up, beaming at him. Geralt felt his heart skip a beat. </p><p>“Do you want to?” Geralt couldn’t quite get the words out, but he held out the clasp to Jaskier.</p><p>“Oh.” Jaskier’s smile became impossibly brighter. “Yes!” He reached out, grabbing the clasp and pulled a hairbrush from his bag. He waved Geralt over to a chair and set to work. Geralt tried not to shiver as he felt the bard brush his fingers through his hair, gently detangling it. Jaskier hummed while he worked, and Geralt allowed himself to relax, enjoying the quiet moment, the comfortable feeling of being cared for. </p><p>It was far too soon when Jaskier patted Geralt’s shoulder and announced, “All set.”</p><p>“Hm.” Geralt couldn’t quite manage words at the moment.</p><p>“Ready to go?” Jaskier asked. </p><p>Geralt nodded and followed the bard out. He took a moment to glance at his hair in the mirror: It was similar to the half-up style that he normally wore to keep it out of his face, but Jaskier had braided the top part, securing it with the clasp. It was fancier than anything he would normally allow, but it was a festival, so he supposed he wouldn’t complain. It was certainly that, and not the fact that he could still feel the phantom touch of gentle hands. </p><p>**</p><p>At the edge of the crowd Jaskier paused and looked back to Geralt. “Let me know if it gets to be too much?”</p><p>Geralt frowned at him, unsure what he meant.</p><p>Jaskier reached out and squeezed his arm. “I know your senses are more… sensitive”—Jaskier made a face at the awkward phrasing before continuing—“than most humans. If it gets overwhelming, let me know and we can leave, okay?”</p><p>Geralt nodded, feeling uncomfortably <em> seen. </em>He had never mentioned that his enhanced senses bothered him around crowds; he didn’t feel comfortable discussing the subject. It was an odd feeling to know that Jaskier had been paying so much attention to him, not to mention that he apparently cared enough to make note of it. </p><p>Apparently satisfied, Jaskier turned to where a crowd was forming around a band that had set up at the edge of the town square, in a space that had been cleared for dancing. </p><p>“I don’t dance,” Geralt said.</p><p>Jaskier pouted at him. “At least come and try?”</p><p>Geralt hesitated for a moment; he didn’t like the idea of being part of the crowd—lingering on the edges meant that fewer people would notice him, less chance of a conflict arising. Jaskier’s pleading blue eyes broke his resolve, and he sighed, accepting the hand that Jaskier was offering. </p><p>He tried to ignore the fluttering feeling in his chest as Jaskier’s eyes lit up at his agreement. Geralt didn’t know how to dance at all, and Jaskier didn’t seem familiar with modern dancing, so they stayed towards the edge of the crowd where they wouldn't end up colliding into any other dancers. Jaskier kept up a running commentary about the quality of the music, but he seemed happy enough. Geralt found it difficult to focus on the music or the crowd, on anything other than the feeling of Jaskier’s hand in his. The warmth of him as they pressed close. </p><p>He was distracted enough that Jaskier freezing in place startled him. The arm Jaskier had wrapped around his neck dropped, and Geralt forced himself to pay attention to his surroundings again, cursing himself for letting his focus drop. </p><p>“What did you say?” Jaskier snarled, facing a small clump of men standing nearby.</p><p>The men smelled nervous as Jaskier glowered at them, but they had clearly been in their cups, and the false bravado won out.</p><p>“You heard us,” one man sneered. “Unless you are as stupid as that gods’ damned monster you’re with.” </p><p>Jaskier snarled and lunged forward. Geralt was too startled to stop him, not expecting <em> Jaskier </em>to get into a physical fight. </p><p>“How dare you?” Jaskier spat at the man who had spoken as he dodged a swinging fist and delivered a surprisingly solid upper-cut that knocked the man flat.</p><p>“What the fuck?” another of the men asked, staring at Jaskier in shock.</p><p>“You vile, worthless, <a id="return4" name="return4"></a>fopdoodle<sup>[<a href="#note1">4</a>]</sup>,” Jaskier shouted. The bard ducked another blow and grabbed at a second man—apparently trying to claw out his eyes. </p><p>“What the fuck did you just call me?” one of the guys snapped. His confusion cost him as Jaskier slammed his head into the man’s nose. A few in the group fled, trying to blend into the crowd. </p><p>Geralt shoved aside a man who was trying to pull Jaskier off his current target and then grabbed the bard around his waist. “Jask, enough,” he rumbled.</p><p>Jaskier struggled against him, continuing to spit insults at the men, but Geralt managed to pull him away before any of the town guards could make their way over to break up the brawl. </p><p>Geralt released his hold once they were away from the main crowd. Jaskier still had a bit of a feral gleam in his eyes, but he seemed to have calmed somewhat. Geralt let out a surprised laugh; he had let himself forget how fierce and powerful Jaskier was, hiding it as he did behind the lute and brightly colored silks. Geralt had let himself forget: bright colors were so often a warning sign of danger. </p><p>“Are you laughing at me?” Jaskier huffed, but Geralt could see him fighting back a smile. “When I was defending your honor?”</p><p>“I don’t have any honor to defend.” Geralt tried to push away the warm feeling bubbling up in response to Jaskier’s defensiveness. </p><p>Jaskier cast him a dubious look but didn’t push.</p><p>“Why fight them like that? You could have used magic.”</p><p>At that, the feral grin returned. “It’s <em> much </em>more satisfying this way.”</p><p>Geralt snorted, amused, and achingly fond. “You are a ridiculous creature.”</p><p>Jaskier beamed at him. “Thank you.”</p><p>“I’m not sure that was a compliment.”</p><p>“I’m not sure you know how to <em> give </em>a proper compliment,” Jaskier said, hooking his arm around Geralt’s elbow. “Now come on, use your super senses to find us some pączki. I’m hungry.”</p><p>Geralt allowed Jaskier to steer him back towards the market. “What the hell <em> is </em>a fopdoodle?”</p><p>**</p><p>“Are you Geralt of Rivia?” A messenger had approached their table. He looked incredibly nervous and grew even paler as Geralt looked up from his hand of gwent to glower at the man.</p><p>“Yes. What do you want?” </p><p>Jaskier took the opportunity while Geralt was distracted to try to swap for better cards.</p><p>“I have a message for you,” the man said in a rush, thrusting the letter into Geralt’s hand before scampering away.</p><p>Geralt turned his glare to Jaskier. “Put those back.”</p><p>Jaskier grumbled and reluctantly put back the cards. “So, who’s the letter from?” he asked. The envelope was nondescript, but there was a very faint trace of magic on it. A lingering smell of lilacs that certainly hadn’t come from the messenger.</p><p>“Keep your hands to your own cards,” Geralt warned before opening the letter. Jaskier waited quietly and didn't try to cheat again, worried that if he did Geralt might not tell him about the letter. The witcher could be incredibly petty. </p><p>Geralt read through it slowly and then folded it back up with a sigh, slipping it into his pocket.</p><p>“So?” Jaskier prompted.</p><p>“An old… friend,” Geralt mumbled.</p><p>“A friend?” Jaskier asked in mock surprise. “You have one of those?”</p><p>“Hm.”</p><p>“Sorry,” Jaskier snickered. “So what does this old ‘friend’ want?”</p><p>Geralt sighed again. “She heard I was in the area. Wants me to stop by. She didn’t say why.”</p><p>Jaskier grinned, excited by the prospect of meeting someone who Geralt considered a friend. </p><p>“I don’t think…” Geralt hesitated, gaze fixed on the table, “that it is a good idea for you to come.”</p><p>Jaskier deflated instantly. Of course. Why would Geralt want to introduce his friend to his nuisance of a djinn?</p><p>Geralt, in a rare moment of emotional competency, seemed to realize that Jaskier was upset. “It’s not… it just might not be safe for you. Yen’s a sorceress. She’s. Intense. She might—” He grimaced. “She might try to find a way to use your power.” </p><p>Jaskier felt warm all over; it was a heady realization that Geralt wanted to <em> protect </em> him, cared about him. “I <em> can </em> take care of myself,” he sniffed, trying to sound haughty rather than <em> fond</em>.</p><p>Geralt considered him. “I found you trapped in an amphora in the bottom of a river.”</p><p>“Okay, there’s no need to be <em> rude </em>about it,” Jaskier grumbled. It earned him a tiny smile, just a slight upturn of Geralt’s lips, but it was enough to leave him feeling flushed with happiness.</p><p>Geralt hummed and placed down a card that easily beat anything Jaskier had in his hand. Jaskier huffed and turned his attention back to the game.</p><p>**</p><p>Geralt sat at a table in the back of the tavern, waiting for Yen to summon him. It was always best to wait until she was ready. Geralt was also hoping that Jaskier would be too absorbed in playing to notice when he slipped out. The bard hadn’t asked again about accompanying him, but he knew that Jaskier wasn’t happy to stay behind. </p><p>It would be for the best, though. Geralt truly was worried what Yen’s reaction would be to the djinn. He was still determined to use his last wish to free Jaskier. He had decided to do it before heading to Kaer Morhen for the winter; he couldn’t bear to do it sooner. Yennefer would not be happy with that decision if she found out—Geralt had no doubt that she would want to harness Jaskier’s power—and he didn’t think she would be willing to relinquish it. </p><p>There was also the matter of his more personal relationship with Yen. They had not parted on good terms, but that didn’t necessarily mean she didn’t want to make another attempt. Something about the idea of Jaskier seeing the flirting—knowing about his past with Yen—made him deeply uncomfortable for reasons he absolutely refused to think about. </p><p>As he waited, Geralt watched Jaskier perform. He looked so vibrant and happy. Jaskier caught his gaze and winked before launching into a new song. Geralt recognized the tune—Jaskier had been working on this one for a while—but not the words. Geralt ducked back into the shadows as he realized it was another song about him—Jaskier had written two others in the months they had spent together—but there was something different about this one.</p><p>The others had been upbeat, styled after drinking songs. There was <em> more </em> to this one, and it seemed as if Geralt wasn’t the only one who noticed. Conversations died out as everyone focused on Jaskier. This sounded like a real ballad, the kind that would be played in royal courts, and it was somewhat more accurate. It described the monster and the fight in accurate—if flowery—terms, but it painted Geralt as a noble hero. As someone worthy of love and praise and <em> devotion. </em>He was more than a little relieved when Yen’s messenger arrived during the song, and he slipped out the back door behind her.</p><p>**</p><p>Jaskier was going to <em> kill </em>him. He could not believe that Geralt had snuck away in the middle of his song. The bastard hadn’t even had the decency to wait until Jaskier was finished pouring his heart out; no, he just had to run off to see what his precious Yennefer wanted. Geralt might not have said as much, but it was clear there had been something between him and Yennefer. Jaskier would be damned if he was going to let them fall back into a relationship, not when he had just made up his mind to tell the witcher how he felt.</p><p>Well, unfortunately for Geralt, Jaskier would not be dissuaded so easily. The lilac and gooseberry scent of Yennefer’s magic led him right to the mansion she was staying at. He leaned against the gate and strummed his lute, waiting for Geralt to arrive. </p><p>Jaskier grinned at the look of confusion that briefly crossed Geralt’s face when he arrived to find Jaskier waiting for him. “Geralt! Fancy seeing you here.” </p><p>“Excuse me,” Yennefer’s messenger spoke before Geralt could, “I am afraid that Mistress Yennefer has a meeting today. She doesn’t have time for anyone else.”</p><p>“Oh not to worry; I’m with Geralt.” Jaskier smiled brightly at the girl.</p><p>“Oh”—the girl looked between Geralt and Jaskier—“I didn’t realize you were coming with a companion.” </p><p>“I wasn’t,” Geralt growled.</p><p>“Don’t be silly.” Jaskier kept his tone bright. “Anyway, we should head inside. Don’t want to keep the great sorceress waiting.” Without waiting for a response, Jaskier pushed the gate open and led the way inside. </p><p>**</p><p>“What is that?” Yennefer growled, eyes narrowed as she glared at Jaskier. </p><p>Geralt sighed, his hopes of finding out what task Yennefer wanted to hire him for and leaving quickly shattered. Nothing good could come from the way Yen was watching Jaskier. He glanced over to where Jaskier had seated himself on the table, tuning his lute and very obviously and purposefully ignoring the sorceress. So no help from that quarter. </p><p>“He’s—” Geralt hesitated, but he knew that Yennefer would be able to smell the lie. “He’s a djinn. I found his amphora.”</p><p>Yennefer cast an appraising look to Geralt. “And you haven’t used the three wishes?”</p><p>Geralt shrugged. “Not yet.” He couldn’t admit that the one thing he wanted was for Jaskier to <em>stay</em>, and he could hardly wish for <em>that.</em></p><p>“Where is the amphora?” Yennefer asked.</p><p>Geralt frowned. “It broke when I opened it.” </p><p>He noticed that Jaskier had stopped playing, hands frozen on the strings.</p><p>“It broke?” Yennefer asked, sounding dubious.</p><p>“Yes?” Geralt had assumed that was what was supposed to happen and that the amphora would reform when he made his final wish. Jaskier hadn’t suggested otherwise.</p><p>“Geralt,” Yennefer said, voice low, “if the amphora broke, there is nothing binding that djinn to you.”</p><p>“What.” Geralt’s tone was flat, hardly a question. If Jaskier wasn’t bound, why was he still here? Why had he ever stayed?</p><p>He looked over to Jaskier. The other man was staring down at the lute, still as stone. </p><p>“The magic that controls a djinn, binds it to follow commands, is tied to the container it’s bound in.” Yennefer’s voice was still low, but she sounded frustrated. “If you broke it, you set him <em> free.” </em></p><p>Geralt couldn’t say anything. He waited for Jaskier to protest, to correct Yennefer, but he was still not looking towards Geralt. He was hunching over the lute, and a pained look was on his face. But he wasn’t correcting her. </p><p>“Geralt.” Yennefer reached out to touch his arm. “You’ve freed a magical creature that is well known for causing chaos and destruction.”</p><p>Geralt wanted to scoff. He couldn’t imagine Jaskier, the man who forced him to stop so that he could gather wildflowers, causing destruction. It wasn’t that Jaskier wasn’t capable of violence; it was just, he fought like a human—he fought dirty, but he had never once used his powers. Not when he was fighting humans, at least, no matter how mad he seemed.</p><p>“You need to figure out <em> why </em>he is staying near you,” Yennefer whispered, as though that would stop Jaskier from hearing. “He must be planning something. I doubt it would be anything good.”</p><p>At that, Geralt did draw away, frowning. “He’s not going to harm me.”</p><p>Yennefer snorted. “He’s been lying to you since you met him; you don’t know that.”</p><p>“I <em> can </em>hear you, you know,” Jaskier finally spoke. He set his lute aside, so gentle and careful with the instrument. </p><p>Geralt winced, wishing that Jaskier hadn’t heard. He wished that <em> he </em>hadn’t heard. That they had never come to this town and didn’t have to deal with whatever uncomfortable truths would come from this.</p><p>“Well?” Yennefer seemed unconcerned, but Geralt could smell her unease.</p><p>“Well, what?” Jaskier snapped. “You want me to admit to some kind of nefarious plan?”</p><p>“I want,” Yennefer growled, “to know why you are here when you could be <em> anywhere</em>.”</p><p>Jaskier sighed, suddenly looking so small and vulnerable. Geralt fought the urge to put himself between his bard and the sorcerer. </p><p>“I’m here for Geralt.” </p><p>It wasn’t really an answer, and Geralt could tell Yennefer was unsatisfied. </p><p>“Fine. Fine,” Jaskier snapped. “I care about him, is that what you want to hear? I travel with him because I <em> want </em> to. Because it’s been <em> millennia </em>since I had a gods’ damned choice in what to do! And what I want is to be with the man I lo—” He cut himself off abruptly. </p><p>Geralt froze, turning to fully face Jaskier; he couldn’t entirely believe what he was hearing.</p><p>Yennefer opened her mouth, clearly about to press for more information. Geralt was seriously considering the repercussions of picking Jaskier up and fleeing this house. </p><p>“I’m under no obligation to answer your questions, witch,” Jaskier snapped. “I’m not causing any harm.”</p><p>“Aren’t you?” Yennefer asked. “You’ve been lying to Geralt.”</p><p>“No,” Geralt interrupted. “He never lied to me. Just didn’t correct my assumptions”—he glanced at Jaskier—“which I do not appreciate.” Jaskier flinched and Geralt took a step closer to him, finally giving in to the protective urge telling him to shield Jaskier from any potential harm. “Despite that”—he turned back to Yennefer—“he hasn’t caused any harm. And he’s right; he doesn’t need to answer your questions.”</p><p>Yennefer let out a laugh, although she still smelled uneasy. “Fine. But it will be on your head, witcher, if his true nature comes out. I hope you are ready when that happens.” She waved her hands, creating a portal. She stepped through and closed it behind her. Leaving Geralt and Jaskier alone in an empty mansion.</p><p>“I’m sorry,” Jaskier whispered, voice small. </p><p>Geralt turned to face the bard. He was clearly nervous, avoiding eye contact. “Why <em> did </em>you stay?” Geralt asked.</p><p>Jaskier did look up now. “At first? I was curious, and you seemed like you really needed help.”</p><p>Geralt made a face, but he could hardly argue the point. Still, he hated the idea that Jaskier had stayed because he had pitied him. But— “At first?” Geralt prompted, hardly daring to hope.</p><p>Jaskier nodded, taking a step closer to Geralt. “At first. Once I spent a few days traveling with you, I decided to stay because you are a good man.”</p><p>Geralt snorted in disbelief.</p><p>“Oh shut up,” Jaskier said, voice fond. “This isn’t about your self-esteem issues. I like traveling with you. I like getting to play at being a bard and going on adventures.” He took another step closer, reaching out to take Geralt’s hand. “I like <em> you. </em>”</p><p>Geralt hesitated, unsure of what to say. Jaskier sighed and started to pull his hand back, but Geralt tightened his fingers, holding on to Jaskier. </p><p>Jaskier looked pleased. “You are a hero, even if those silly humans don’t see it. Even if you don’t see it. I <em> do. </em>And I want to be with you. To help you. If you still want me to stay.”</p><p>Geralt had never wanted anything more. He didn’t understand how he had been so lucky, how a desperate attempt at finding a moment of peace could have given him such a blessing. “I do,” he admitted, voice horse.</p><p>If Jaskier had been anything else, he might have hesitated, might have tried to protest; the Path was not an easy one to walk, but if he had learned anything over these past months, it was that Jaskier was perfectly able to walk it.</p><p>“Good.” Jaskier was smiling, his scent sweet and comforting. Like home, like something Geralt had craved without knowing. </p><p>“Good,” Geralt agreed.</p><p>Jaskier glanced around the room. “Do you suppose you’ll still be able to collect your pay for this?”</p><p>Geralt shrugged. “If not, I suppose I can always wish for enough money to tide us over until the next contract.” </p><p>Jaskier grinned, a bright flash of white teeth. “Oh, now you want to use the wishes?”</p><p>Geralt took a deep breath. Jaskier had already said he liked Geralt; he could show his hand as well. “I didn’t want you to leave.”</p><p>“Hm?” Jaskier had looked away, trying to put his lute in its case with only one hand—Geralt still held the other.</p><p>“That’s why I didn’t use the last wish,” Geralt said, towing Jaskier back around to face him. “I didn’t want you to leave.”</p><p>“Oh.” Jaskier blinked up at him, surprised and happy. “<em> Oh.” </em>He seemed to have reached some kind of conclusion, because he launched himself forward, tangling his hand in Geralt’s hair to pull him in for a kiss.</p><p>Geralt hummed into the kiss, wrapping an arm around Jaskier’s waist to pull him in, feeling a rush of warmth and joy. Jaskier melted against him, pressing as close as possible, and Geralt couldn’t remember a time he had ever felt so happy.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p><a id="note1" name="note1"></a><sup>1</sup>Recently here meaning several centuries<sup>[<a href="#return1">return to text</a>]</sup><br/><a id="note1" name="note1"></a><sup>2</sup>He apparently talked too much, complained too much, his singing was driving all the prey away or attracting all sorts of monsters.<sup>[<a href="#return2">return to text</a>]</sup><br/><a id="note3" name="note3"></a><sup>3</sup>From the The Twelve Labors of Hercules. The Stymphalian birds, a flock of monstrous, man-eating birds with metal beaks and feathers, who produced a stinking and highly toxic guano. A Stymphalist is someone who smells just as unpleasant.<sup>[<a href="#return3">return to text</a>]</sup><br/><a id="note4" name="note4"></a><sup>4</sup>Insignificant or foolish man<sup>[<a href="#return4">return to text</a>]</sup></p><p>Krepp is from the short story "The Last Wish"<br/>The story Geralt mentions about the man being turned into a cormorant is one he talked about in "The Sword Of Destiny". </p><p>Come say hi on <a href="https://hirikka.tumblr.com/">tumblr</a>!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>